


Imagine you're on a ship…

by Land_of_Domes



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff I guess, Gen, One-Shot, Sinking Ship, Vampire Chronicles Secret Gift Exchange, no literally, written in a very strange mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: Written for the VC secret gift exchange, which actually was no hardship for me since these two are my favourite tragic couple.





	Imagine you're on a ship…

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my father who managed to be a cook on three different ships that sunk and the lovely song of Georgette Dee “Alles von mir” (from which I have shamelessly stolen the first sentence) which is basically a dialogue between her and her pianist on what they would do if they were caught on a sinking ship… so you can probably guess where Armand and Louis are in this story. Enjoy!

“Good evening, we’re sinking. May I sit down?” A soft disembodied voice echoed through the grand room.

The pale figure moved his gaze from the window, where, faraway, the last light of the sun caressed the dark waves below it, the only reason they could be so close to the window, and peered at the creature standing before him. With an elegant gesture of the hand the man already seated told him that he may do as he pleases. No movement but the almost silent friction of the chair legs against the carpet made a sound in the empty dining hall, the shouting and screaming of humans still on the ship had long ceased. To the human eye it might have seemed like magic the way the redhead was standing in front of the table, still prepared for a meal that would never come, then crossing his legs in the chair he had pulled out in the next second.

Large brown eyes scanned his companion and full lips slightly curved upwards when he noticed the others garment.

“A tuxedo? How formal of you, I don’t think I have seen you in evening attire in a long time now.” The raven haired male meticulously smoothed down a wrinkle in the pure white tablecloth with his hands and his brow furrowed for a fraction of a second.

“I’m afraid the choice wasn’t mine. The suit-” He didn’t get to finish his story since the low boom of a small explosion somewhere behind them, deep inside the ship, interrupted them. The view outside the window now changed more drastically as the water started to rush into the ship with more speed. Though it still seemed excruciatingly slow for the two immortals on board.

“I was pleasantly surprised that the fire wasn’t your work this time.” The redhead was quite pleased with himself when a small smile appeared on the face he had fallen for so many years ago.

“Armand,” he said in a matter-of-fact voice, “it can’t be me all the time.”

“Louis,” he mimicked the others tone, “it is almost always you.”

The water slowly started to enter the room but the only two occupants chose to ignore it. They had time. They always had time. Armand leant forward to wrap his hand around the larger one lying lifelessly on the table and was not surprised when the other neither protested nor acknowledged the tender gesture.

“It is beautiful.” Louis said in a soft voice and looked once again at the crashing waves now illuminated by the rising fire of the sinking ship. An intense burst of emotion rose in the red-head. A strange mix between parental devotion and the yearning for the others view of the world, like a lover that always wants to know what the other half is thinking. _You are_ , the older one thought. _You always were the beautiful one._

“It certainly paints a dramatic picture.” Without his notice the moonlight had started to fall in, throwing pale reflections onto the seawater slowly filling the room. The last living humans on board had long ago made their escape to the top of the ship, desperate to flee with the only valuable thing they still possessed- their lives. 

“It has been a while since we’ve only been in each other’s company,” Louis stated and turned his hand in the others grip so that their fingers were interlaced. Delighted at that rare show of affection Armand squeezed the others fingers a bit. Too tight he thought when he caught the waves emitting from the younger vampire. He was never good with the things he wanted. The water now reached their ankles.

“What kind of story Lestat would spin from this…caught on a burning and sinking ship, alone in the moonlight…” Armand imagined and Louis made a disdainful sound.

“Most likely one where he single handedly saves the day while we two, like ‘heroines’ in a cheap pulp fiction story, flail around and he is, after all all, forced to save us since we fail to leave on our own.” The older one had to suppress an amused laugh when the others righteous fury came out and kept quiet about his thoughts on the dark haired vampires own book. The water now caressed their calves with small waves almost the same temperature as their cold skin.

“Still, what an enchanting moment… if there was music I would ask you to dance. But there is none and so I won’t.” Thoughtful green eyes studied him. 

“You are in an exceptionally good mood,” Louis observed. The sound of raindrops hitting the black water outside filled the room almost like a lullaby sung to uncaring children. Napkins that had fallen from the tables when the explosion came off floated on the salt water like flowers and gave the room the impression of a slow flowing river.

“Only because I know how wild Lestat will be that he wasn’t here.” Getting a rise out of the blonde never failed to amuse him. After such a long life you had to take whatever entertainment you could get and in that aspect the brat never disappointed.

The younger one let out a sigh at his antics, exactly the way wives had sighed at their husbands nonsense for centuries. The water now reached their knees.

“While it is very poetic to sit in moonlight filled waters I think it might be time for us to actually take our leave,” Louis said and pushed the elegantly folded napkin to the side in a gesture that was fully human, “soon it will be up to our shoulders.” The redhead stood up and distantly noticed that the water already rose towards his hips.

“We will be completely drenched anyway,” he stated and moved over to his companion who had risen as well. They both looked at the with moonlight water filled dining hall for a few seconds longer and turned to one of the glass windows.

“Shall we, Monsieur de Pointe du Lac?” He said in a honeyed voice and led the younger vampire by the hand to their escape.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as tjada-sees-the-world-go-round where I post all my imagines and fics first and on the kpop hellhole my twitter has become as Rome_has_spoken. Feel free to talk to me!


End file.
